Poison
by Pineapple Pen
Summary: Mukuro continued, 'Though I shouldn't be surprised that you look so weak now. I mean, nobody else is any better.' He sighed happily and leaned back, breaking the gaze between them. 'Poison…what a very…herbivorous way to die.'


**Right, yet another fic from me starring my two very favorite characters!! This is set during the Sky Ring battle when they all got injected with poison. I was re-watching it all and it made me laugh that Hibari was the only one that was able to overcome the poison, so I decided that I wanted to try and write how he managed it.**

**There's a little bit of 6918, but that's _only_ if you squint. It's not really a romance. **

**I don't own Reborn.**

* * *

**Poison**

Slowly, the poison began to seep from the band, injecting his wrist sharply. He was only just able to register his surprise before he felt his whole body go rigid and weak. What was in these wristbands? He stared at the accessory, his mouth pressed into a tight thin line as his mind tried to comprehend the situation. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him.

'Just then, all the guardians were injected with a poison,' he heard one of the Cervello explain, 'administered from the wristband.' Hibari grunted and reluctantly dropped to his knees, his whole body burning feverishly. How dare those women poison him?! He ground his teeth together and glared at the band on his wrist, the very thing that was _beating him_. He despised the feeling of being weak. As his torso collided with the ground, he couldn't help but feel like a pathetic, lowly _herbivore_.

His fingers clutched at the concrete, as if he was attempting to claw his way up but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the pain. No, more like _forcing_ away the pain. Fiery aches shot through him, paralyzing him almost completely. He hated to be restrained like this.

He didn't hear the rest of what the bitch of a Cervello had to say, since he was too busy concentrating on trying to stand. This proved to be much more of a difficult task than he originally thought. His breaths came out in short, shallow pants as he tried to overcome the searing pain that racked his body.

What sort of Prefect was he if he couldn't beat some lowly type of poison?

One eye cracked open weakly just so he could glare at the wristband that was causing this paralysis. What was the point in these things anyway? Did the Cervello plan to kill him and the people he hated to associate himself with? He growled faintly, not taking his scowl off of the band.

'Oya, oya,' a voice suddenly said, 'how pleasant it is to see you at your weakest once again, Hibari Kyoya.'

Needless to say, Hibari knew exactly who had taken it upon themselves to mock him. He grunted and strained his eye in an attempt to see behind him, where Rokudo Mukuro was no doubt standing. He let an audible growl emit from him, earning him nothing but a low chuckle from the illusionist. Why was _he_ there anyway? Hibari was sure that he had been taken away to some prison. Unless, of course, that herbivorous Sawada Tsunayoshi had deceived him.

With no strength to turn to face him, Hibari stayed where he was. 'What are you doing here?' he snapped venomously.

'It would appear that I am observing the battle,' Mukuro explained offhandedly, walking so that only his feet where in Hibari's line of view. Suddenly, the pineapple head sighed. 'I would so like to help my dear, cute Chrome, but there is a limit to what I can do in this situation.'

Hibari had no idea who this Chrome person was, but he was in no mood to question his rival. Instead, he settled on glaring at the illusionist's feet.

'Oh? Kyoya, you seem to be in pain,' Mukuro remarked, a knowing grin on his face. He bent down so that Hibari could see his face. Almost immediately did the Prefect try to lunge forward and quite literally bite Mukuro to death. Yes, he was actually planning on biting, due to lack of feeling in his other limbs.

'Leave now, herbivore,' he glared when he realized that he still could not move. Mukuro chuckled and, instead of leaving like a good little pineapple, sat down near Hibari.

'You do know that the poison will eventually kill you, don't you?' he said to Hibari nonchalantly.

Hibari scoffed, wanting to turn his head indignantly away from him. 'And you came here to watch me die, is that it?'

'Goodness no,' Mukuro laughed. 'I came here to tell you a secret.' He held a finger to his lips and gazed at the paralyzed teen beside him. Hibari glared and tried to move his hands again, only succeeding in lifting them ever so slightly.

'I don't want your stupid secret, herbivore,' Hibari barked, feeling the sweat drip down his face.

Mukuro did not listen and continued to talk. 'There's an antidote to this problem that makes you feel so very weak.' Hibari raised a brow, but did not make another move. 'Now, ordinarily I would simply take over Chrome's body and retrieve the antidote for her but, with my current power being so…weak,' he pressed a hand to Hibari's cheek, only to have it phase straight through, 'I was only able to make Chrome's body conjure up an illusion of myself.'

'You're an illusion,' Hibari repeated, trying to ignore the now numbing pain.

'I suppose,' Mukuro continued, ignoring Hibari's comment, 'that I should have expected this. I was well aware of what Xanxus was planning so I was going to save my power for this very battle. However, the circumstances of the Mist Battle were just too much for my dear Chrome, forcing me to go and interfere, which leads me to my dilemma here.'

Hibari glared at Mukuro. '_You_ are the Mist Guardian?'

'Well, I share the title with Chrome until I can claim it with my true body,' Mukuro laughed, leaning backwards to inspect the large pole that held the solution to Hibari's reluctant pain.

'What do you want?'

Mukuro smirked knowingly. 'I thought I would take this opportunity to watch you suffer.'

Hibari twitched.

'I did love seeing you, the supposed invincible boy of Namimori, completely defenseless that one time,' Mukuro remarked, referring to their first meeting. 'So I thought that I would come and watch the show again.' He bent his head down so he was looking Hibari dead in the eye. 'And what a show it is.'

Hibari growled and clenched his fist.

'At first I believed that you, being "invincible", would be able to overcome something as weak as poison, since I, in Chrome's body, was able to do so, even without my maximum power, but I guess I was wrong.' Mukuro chuckled and smiled down at Hibari's form, which was now shaking with anger. 'Seeing you like this, Kyoya, it makes me wonder how you were even able to walk again after our first fight.'

Hibari pushed against the floor, still trembling in fury.

Mukuro continued, 'Though I shouldn't be surprised that you look so weak now. I mean, nobody else is any better.' He sighed happily and leaned back, breaking the gaze between them. 'Poison…what a very…_herbivorous _way to die.'

Hibari threw himself to his feet.

'Oh? You've finally decided to play?' Mukuro chuckled. The growl on Hibari's face deepened and his bared his teeth, ready to attack the illusionist. Laughing merrily, Mukuro danced away from the swing off the tonfa.

All of the pain Hibari felt seemed to have disappeared as he speed-hobbled towards the infuriatingly annoying pineapple head, ready to kill the bastard for having the nerve to rub every single moment of weakness Hibari had ever gone through. Why was Mukuro _always _there at his worst moments? He grunted and swung his tonfa at Mukuro, only hitting the huge white pole that was there.

A satisfied expression made its way to Mukuro's face as Hibari swung again, the tonfa phasing through the illusionary body and hitting the pole again.

This time, the pole began to tip. Mukuro smiled happily as Hibari paused, staring at the huge white beam that was falling over, the metal at the base contorted with a tonfa-shaped dent. The crash echoed with a loud boom as it collided with the ground. A small, silver object fell from the top of it and rolled by Hibari's feet.

The distraction made the pain from the poison come rushing back, forcing Hibari to drop to the floor once again. He groaned audibly and half-clawed at the concrete, momenterally forgetting that Mukuro was still there.

The illusionist bent down beside him and gestured to the ring, a friendly expression on his face. 'You put that it the little slot,' he explained softly. 'It will activate the cure for you.'

Hibari looked up to watch Mukuro, who was gazing at him fondly as he disappeared through a thin veil of mist, leaving the Prefect on his own.

The bastard had planned it all.

He knew that provoking Hibari by taunting him would make him move. He knew that forcing Hibari to draw his tonfa would result in the destruction of the white pole that held the ring. He even probably knew that the ring was going to land right near Hibari's hand.

Hibari eyed the ring before warily reaching out to grab it. He might as well not let this development go to waste.

Mukuro had planned the whole scenario out, and Hibari had played along as if he was nothing more than a mere puppet. That alone was enough to make his blood boil. The bastard had wanted at least _one_ of the Guardian's free so it would trigger a chain of events that would soon enough release that Chrome person he kept mentioning. And who better Guardian than the only one with at least a little bit of a chance at overcoming the poison.

Hibari growled and pushed the ring into the little slot, just like the illusionist had instructed him to do so. The cool feeling of yet another injection surged through him, dispelling any traces of the damned poison.

A giddy, laughable feeling came over him, causing his stomach to do flips and he mentally cursed the after affects of the antidote. He clutched his stomach and squeezed, forcing it to stop flipping out and thankfully succeeded.

This was when he decided that he was going home.

He'd be damned if he actually _helped_ the herbivores that herded together on a daily basis.

However, a thought suddenly occurred to him. If he didn't help at least one of the stupid herbivores then he would undoubtedly owe Mukuro one. After all, the illusion _had_ provoked him into moving around and gaining the antidote. Also, if he didn't free a Guardian (who would in turn free this Chrome person) then Mukuro would no doubt make him do something rather displeasing. Hibari sighed and glared at the place he last saw Mukuro.

Stupid pineapple.

He turned around abruptly and strode over to the nearest Guardian.

Owing Rokudo Mukuro one…

Now _that _would have been something to worry about.

* * *

**So yeah, that's my take on what happened during the Ring Battle.**


End file.
